This invention relates to an arrangement for connecting two structural parts for preventing any relative movement.
It is generally known to provide a connection between two structural parts in such a manner that each part is provided with a respective bore hole which are in accurate alignment with each other. Connection between the two structural parts is achieved by inserting a pin into the bore holes. This arrangement, however, has the disadvantage that the provision of two bore holes in accurate alignment is rather complicated and frequently the bore holes are misaligned thereby requiring a reworking which leads to unnecessary expenses.